Booklet makers are well-known devices for forming folded booklets which are stapled along the crease thereof. It is becoming common to include booklet makers in conjunction with office-range copiers and printers (as used herein, a “copier” will be considered a type of “printer”). In basic form, a booklet maker includes a slot for accumulating signature sheets, as would be produced by a printer. The accumulated sheets, forming the pages of a booklet, are positioned within the stack so that a stapler mechanism and complementary anvil can staple the stack precisely along the intended crease line. In one embodiment, the creased and stapled sheet sets are then pushed, by a blade, completely through crease rolls, to form the final main fold in the finished booklet. The finished booklets are then accumulated in a tray downstream of the crease rolls.